


The Awful Event

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Fanart, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Takeru wished that Genjirou would've died and his wish was granted but not the way that he wanted.Spoiler for Yasha chapter 45.
Relationships: Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Kudos: 3





	The Awful Event

**Author's Note:**

> So a good friend of mine sent me a fanart of Takeru putting a jacket on Rin based on the scene happened at the end of chapter 45 so I've decided to write something based on it.
> 
> The two of us always wondered what happened in the scene with Rin killing Genjirou so we had to feed ourselves our own ideas lmao.
> 
> Anyway, the art is by Aisha Kami! Go visit her account! She's a wonderful and talented artist.  
> https://twitter.com/aishakami_

Every day after school, Takeru had to face Rin covered in bruises and his cheeks wet from tears flowing non-stop after being beaten by Genjirou.

Takeru felt sorry for Rin and he wished that he could bring Rin out from that place but he couldn't. He was only a young boy. He felt so powerless. He wished his dad would help Rin but his dad told him to not get involved and with that, his dad, Tadashi doesn't want to get involved with his superior's family issues.

All Takeru could do is clean Rin's bruises, comfort him and put him in bed. That isn't what he wants to do. He wants Rin to escape from being abused everyday.

It's not Rin's fault to be born that way.

He didn't choose to be born from a lady whom Genjirou called a whore.

Heartless. Genjirou is a heartless guy.

He told Rin that beating Rin everyday is for Rin's own good. Calling him a demon is for Rin's own good but it never had been. It's only Genjirou finding pleasure abusing Rin both physically and verbally.

Rin doesn't deserve this. He doesn't. 

Sometimes Takeru hoped that the old man would drop dead but it seemed impossible. He just wanted Rin to be free. Why is it hard?

Why does life have to be so cruel to Rin? What is his sin?

And where is Kyoichiro, Rin's dad, in this matter? Why is he not protecting his son?

Is he a coward? Does he really care about his son? It seems like he doesn't. 

When will Rin be freed from this cruel life? Takeru wondered that everyday and now he has a new goal, he wants to finish school, get a proper job, escape from his dad's life and run away with Rin. That's what he wants.

One day, he was greeted with a grim scene.

As usual after school, he visits the Amamiya's to check on Rin and play with him. He doesn't want Rin to be alone.

He enters the gate to the Amamiya's and scurries to the entrance. He kicks off his shoes and wears a pair of yellow slippers, placed neatly at the genkan.

He scurries to Rin's room and opens the door, "Rin! --" He expects that Rin is there in his room but when he enters the room, Rin isn't there. _Oh no._ Takeru thought. There's only one reason if Rin isn't in his room and that is, Genjirou is beating Rin somewhere around the house so Takeru quickly looks for a maid and asks for Rin's whereabouts. 

The maid hesitates to answer at first but she gives up. She tells the raven head that Rin is with Genjirou at the store room, located at the back of the house. Once Takeru receives the info, he runs toward the store room. He's hoping Genjirou isn't hurting Rin but actually lecturing him.

Takeru knows how mischievous Rin can be sometimes. He's hoping that's what's happening right now.

He remembers there were times Rin passed out from the beating and he's scared that'll happen again or worse, he'll lose Rin.

Once he has reached the store room, he quickly enters it.

His eyes open wide and he freezes on the area he is standing.

He sees blood splattered everywhere. The corner of the room, wall and floor, both covered in blood. He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Genjirou slouches and leans on a wall with both his eyes wide open. His body is covered with blood and cuts from a sharp katana and in front of him stands Rin. Undressed, body filled with bruises and scars of being tied on his ankles. He is holding a bloody katana and he is heaving heavily.

Takeru is too scared to say anything. To think that this is happening and Rin is the one who is holding a bloody katana but Takeru shakes his fear off and tells himself that is still Rin and maybe something happened to Rin and that is the reason why Rin did this.

Takeru takes a deep breath before calling for Rin. He nearly jumps when he sees Rin slowly turn his head towards him. Rin’s eyes terrify Takeru. They show anger yet dead.

At that moment, Takeru doesn’t know if he’s looking at Rin or someone else, or something possessing the body of his friend.

Takeru wants to back off but that idea disappears after he sees Rin gain consciousness.

He watches as Rin looks confused before realising that he is holding a katana and his grandfather is dead right in front of him. Rin drops the katana after realising the situation. His body is shaking.

“G-Grandpa?” He called for Genjirou, hoping for a reply but of course, he received nothing. Genjirou is dead. Rin drops on his knees, “Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up! No… Please… Wake up!” He begged. His eyes are covered with tears. His face displays a horrified expression.

 _Did I do this?_ He wonders to himself. _Did I really kill him? Grandpa was right. I am a demon._

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” He sobbed. “Grandpa, please wake up! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!!” He cried loudly. Rin curls up into a ball with his knees pulled to his chest as he continues to cry in his arms, repeating the same word over and over again.

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…_

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…_

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…_

Takeru is still shocked to see what lies in front of him but he gathers his strength after seeing Rin broke down in front of him. He walks up to Rin while taking off his gakuran jacket and he softly places it on Rin’s shoulder.

“Takeru.” Rin croaked. “I killed him… I killed grandpa… I’m a demon…” He cried again. Takeru stays quiet for a while. “No.” He finally opens his mouth.

“You’re not a demon, Rin. You didn’t mean to. I wasn’t here when things happened to you but I know you lost control of yourself. Don’t call yourself a demon.” Takeru said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Rin pushes Takeru’s arms away, “No! I’m a demon, Takeru!! Don’t touch me!! You will die if you touch me so don’t!!” He shouts.

“No you won’t, Rin. You’re not a demon. Listen to me!” Takeru said as he continued to wrap his arms around Rin and pulled him to his chest. “You’re not a demon, Rin. You never were! You didn’t choose to be born from a comatose lady. You didn’t choose to have this life! You were abused everyday and I understand you lost control of yourself after holding yourself from fighting back for so long! Rin, you’re NOT a demon!” Takeru said as he hugged Rin closer to his chest.

“B-But I killed him… I killed my grandpa… I killed him like… Like, he was nothing! I’m evil… I’m bad… I’m a demon…” Rin said as he continued crying. Takeru softly pushes him to Takeru’s chest. Rin buries his face on Takeru’s chest and he cries loudly as he grabs on Takeru’s shirt. 

Takeru sits there quietly, listening to Rin crying so loudly.

Takeru can’t believe it. The old man is gone. Rin is now free from the abuse. Takeru’s wish is granted but it left Rin mentally scarred.

He holds Rin tightly. Why does Rin have to suffer a lot? How can he lift up Rin’s sadness and torture? Sure, Genjirou is dead but this event will mentally scar Rin forever and Takeru doesn’t want that.

Takeru’s grip on Rin loosen up a bit when he realises that Rin passed out in his arms. He must have been so tired from this. Now he has to think what he should tell Kyoichiro. What if Kyoichiro will continue his father’s abuse towards Rin after he finds out that Rin killed Genjirou? What if Kyoichiro will lock Rin up and Takeru will never see him again? He is scared to think of any other horrible possibilities that might happen to Rin.

So, he puts Rin down on the floor, picks up the katana and tries his best to cover himself with Genjirou’s blood. He will take the blame for this. He will tell Kyoichiro that he killed Genjirou. Let him receive the punishment and not Rin. He hopes that Kyoichiro will believe him and he is hoping that Rin will have a better life.

  
  


Takeru is carrying Rin to the main house. He was able to wipe the blood off Rin using his tshirt and he’s wearing the tshirt now. Takeru’s face is covered in blood. He manages to splatter some of the blood on his face so it would look like he murdered Genjirou.

He stops walking when he sees the back of Amamiya's maid. He calls for her and when she turns around, she gasps loudly. “Young master?!”

“He’s fine. Go clean his bruises and… call the other maids, my dad and Mr Kyoichiro to the store room. I have something to show him.” Takeru said as he passed Rin to the maid. “Where is… master Genjirou?” She asked as she carried Rin in her arms.

“He’s gone. I killed him.”

* * *

“Takeru, were you out of your mind?!” Yelled Tadashi to Takeru, who is looking down on the floor.   
“It had to be done… He deserved it… After what he had done to Rin.” Takeru said. “How many times do I need to remind you to not get involved in this and now look at what you’ve done?! What do you think I have to clean up for you this time! A murder!” Tadashi continued to yell.

Takeru clenches his fist and looks at his father in the eye, “So, you’re telling me to stay back and watch that old man beat Rin up to death?! Do you not care about him?! He’s just an innocent little boy who was abused because of a sin that he did not commit!!” Takeru yelled back. Tadashi slaps him across the face. “That’s it! I had enough with you!”

Kyoichiro walks in between the son and the father, “Tadashi, calm down. Your son isn’t telling the truth here. I know that Rin killed my father. Takeru had no experience with a katana so it would be impossible for him to kill my father.” Kyoichiro said.

“But Rin has no experience too! You can’t blame him when I was the one who clearly killed him! It’s a katana! You just swing it around!” Takeru shouted.

“Without hurting yourself? Impossible. Rin had no experience but he could master a move by watching someone who is good at yielding the katana.”

Takeru walks up to Kyoichiro and looks at him with angry eyes, “I did it! Rin had nothing to do with it!! I killed the old man!!” He shouts.

He tries his best to convince Kyoichiro that he did it but Kyoichiro still believes that it is Rin who killed Genjirou.

Why is Kyoichiro so sure about this and why is Kyoichiro not shocked? He showed no concern towards his father’s death and his son was badly injured and he insisted that Rin killed Genjirou. 

What will happen to Rin?

“Don’t worry about Rin. I will not do anything to him and I will get a doctor check on him. He needs a lot of rest now.” Kyoichiro said.

Kyoichiro tells both Tadashi and Takeru that they can leave now that Takeru has told them the story. Kyoichiro mentions that he will announce Genjirou’s death as a natural cause. No one will know that Rin killed Genjirou.

After leaving the living room, Takeru dashes toward Rin’s room. He needs to see Rin one last time before he leaves for the day.

He opens the door to Rin’s room and he feels relieved to see Rin is up, sitting on his bed with his eyes looking down to his hands. Takeru approaches Rin, “Hey, you’re up.”

"Takeru… Was that a dream? Was that a bad dream? Did I really kill grandpa…?" Takeru hears Rin's trembling voice. This is sad to look at. He doesn't want Rin to go through this.

"I killed him… right? I killed him… I didn't mean to…" Rin turns around to look at Takeru. Rin always has that cheerful face around Takeru that reminds him of sunshine but now he's not seeing that. All he can see is a broken child with huge guilt on his shoulder.

"Don't hate me…" Rin said as tears formed on his eyes.

Takeru looks at him softly and he wraps his arms around the brunette, hugging him close to his chest. "I would never." He whispered.

Takeru's goal is to take care of Rin and to make him happy. He wants Rin to forget this painful memory. He wants to see the sunshine again. 

The next time he comes over, he is hoping to see Rin feeling a bit better so they can play and Takeru can help Rin to get over his sadness.

He never expects to be greeted by a demon who is now, wearing his friend's face as a mask.


End file.
